


In the Sway

by whiteraven1606



Series: Most Cats Hate Water [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon understood the need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Sway

**Author's Note:**

> This uses concepts from 'The Sentinel,' but none of those characters.

Sheppard still wasn’t used to the idea of being part of a threesome. _Of course, the one time I expect Rodney to freak out and rant he just accepts it, more or less._ Sheppard slid further under the covers of his bed as he watched Ronon start to undo a boot. _It isn’t even the idea that we’re involved that’s bugging me. The whole I’m a bigger freak than I thought is what’s bothering me._ Sheppard sighed. _At least now I know why my skin has always itched and felt too tight._

Ronon glanced up at Sheppard’s quiet sigh. "He coming?"

Sheppard blinked and firmly reminded himself Ronon wasn’t meaning it like that, not yet at least. "He’ll be here."

Ronon nodded and started stripping out of his clothing. It was slight, but Sheppard didn’t miss Ronon’s start as the door opened to allow Rodney in.

Rodney, who amazed Sheppard with the ability to walk without having a clue about his surroundings, managed to walk over Ronon’s small pile of gear without tripping. He plopped onto the bed with a bounce and didn’t even look up from his datapad.

"You know we’ve got this on Earth."

Sheppard raised his eyebrows. "What, naked people?"

Rodney’s head snapped up and he looked at Ronon for a moment before turning towards Sheppard. "Well, that too. You knew I meant Guardians, or as one idiot researcher once called them, Sentinels."

Either name worked for Sheppard since it didn’t matter what the name for it was, but he wasn’t going to tell Rodney that. "You done for right now?"

Rodney looked up again. "Wha…Oh! Uh, sure. Done. I’ll just be right back." Rodney disappeared into Sheppard’s bathroom and the connecting door closed.

Sheppard sighed again. Ronon sat down on the edge of the bed and started pulling knives from his hair.

"Again?"

Bunching the covers under his hand Sheppard nodded. "Looks like. I’m starting to think he doesn’t want us to smell him like he is."

Ronon lay down beside Sheppard and allowed the other man to pull him into an embrace. Lying side by side they watched the closed door.

"Too bad these super senses don’t include the ability to see through the door."

Ronon glanced at Sheppard from the corner of his eye. "You could unlock the door."

Sheppard shook his head against Ronon’s shoulder. "Not after what he did the last time I tried going in there after him."

Ronon pushed Sheppard over onto his back and rolled to pin him down. "He’ll come out when he’s ready."

Sheppard pushed up against Ronon’s weight. "We’ll just have to keep busy until then." Sheppard lost himself in the feel of Ronon’s lips on his.

When Ronon pulled back, breaking the kiss, Sheppard arched up trying to recapture the taste he’d been chasing. Ronon rolled onto his side and let Sheppard explore with hands and tongue. Happy to have the time to allow the exploration, Ronon listened to Rodney muttering to himself in the shower as he slid his hands across Sheppard’s skin. Pinching lightly along ribs he shouldn’t be able to feel so easily, tugging on the hair in Sheppard’s armpits, Ronon learned more about what caused the moans and whimpers from Sheppard that he liked to hear the best.

Sheppard caught Ronon’s hand as he started to move Sheppard’s dogtags. "These stay on."

Ronon flicked the tags with a finger. "Okay." He didn’t say he hadn’t been about to take them off, just move them out of his way. It didn’t need to be said, although he knew Sheppard would listen. Ronon shifted onto his back, pulling Sheppard on top of him.

As Sheppard spread his legs to straddle Ronon’s hips, he latched onto a patch of skin just below Ronon’s collarbone with lips and teeth. Make a small noise in his throat; Ronon smacked Sheppard’s upturned ass. The resulting moan was the best sound Ronon had gotten from Sheppard that night. Slipping one arm around Sheppard’s back Ronon brought his other hand down swiftly, the soft cracking sound sharp over Sheppard’s breathy moan.

"Ronon." Sheppard’s voice was soft, but Ronon let him up as he pulled away. Sheppard’s face was flushed and his eyes wide as he stared down at Ronon. "I…"

Ronon looked towards the closed door where the sounds from within had just changed. "Would you like him to see that?"

Sheppard’s scent exploded. Ronon’s nostrils flared as he breathed deep to try and catch as much as he could. Even as Sheppard nodded he shifted away and Ronon let him go. He’d learned that Sheppard usually had a good idea to share when he slid away with that expression on his face.

Sheppard pulled on Ronon to try to get him upright. "Here, sit up. I’ll lay across your lap."

Ronon pulled the pillow from behind his back and sat it on his thighs as Sheppard watched.

"Why the pillow?" Sheppard asked as he laid himself facedown.

"Makes you high enough to cause the little metal tags to swing."

Sheppard stared down at the dogtags barely resting on the surface of the bed. "Not quite though." He sat back up and pulled another pillow from the pile he’d pushed to the floor earlier and then rearranged himself across Ronon’s thighs.

Ronon could see that the tags would only touch the sheets if Sheppard dropped his head forward. Deciding that would be something Rodney would like Ronon wrapped his large hand around Sheppard’s slim wrists and held him for a few breaths to see what Sheppard would do or say. He could feel Sheppard’s breathing pick up as he watched the door from the corner of his eye. Ronon rested his free hand on Sheppard’s buttock. Sheppard turned his head and looked up at Ronon with one eye.

"Clear down my legs as far as you can reach too."

Ronon slid his hand down one leg to just below the knee and back up the other. "Okay." With Sheppard’s eye still on him he slammed his hand down on Sheppard’s left leg at the junction of leg and ass.

Gasping Sheppard turned his face towards the bed. "Uh…More."

Ronon varied his blows from soft enough to barely feel to hard enough to bruise. He ranged up and down Sheppard’s legs and ass. Sometimes hitting randomly, sometimes hitting in a pattern just long enough for Sheppard to identify it and then changing. Ronon reveled in the noises Sheppard made. The grunts that came just after the blows to the back of the thighs were Ronon’s favorite.

He watched the skin redden, even purple in one place. This wasn’t something he could do to Rodney because that would mean hurting the person that was supposed to be protected, but Ronon knew this wasn’t something Sheppard would ask of Rodney. Ronon could see the calm in the rest of Sheppard’s skin. Even as the places Ronon struck were tensing, the rest was slowly relaxing.

Sheppard started to squirm. "Please…"

Ronon began to soften the hits and started to make them further apart.

****

Even with his stupid normal ears Rodney could hear the grunting and moaning coming through the door. He wanted to be out there, but he couldn’t face them until he’d scrubbed himself clean. He usually didn’t feel dirty, but with what he was learning about the limits of their senses... He didn’t want to upset them more then he normally did so that meant washing thoroughly.

Carefully drying the last of himself Rodney stepped out into the bedroom.

"Wow." He stared at Ronon holding John’s wrists and…and spanking him. "That’s ridiculously hot."

John’s head tried to turn to see him, but Rodney had stepped sideways into John’s blindspot. He could see John’s dogtags swaying, showing to either side of John’s bent head as he continued to writhe. Rodney started to reach out to touch, but Ronon grasped his wrist. Rodney started to protest, but as Ronon began to use the caught hand to touch John he let the words die unspoken.

Moaning brokenly below them John shivered as Rodney’s fingers slid into his crack for a moment. "Fuck, please, please."

Rodney pulled his hand from Ronon’s grip and after considering it for a long moment, Rodney brought his hand down to hit Sheppard on the side of his ass, the side towards Ronon, which hadn’t gotten much attention that far to the inside.

John jerked and thrust uselessly into the pillow under him. Rodney watched Ronon’s face as they listened to John’s begging. Rodney landed more light blows to John’s thighs and ass. Ronon reached across John to slowly stroke Rodney’s erection with a fingertip.

"I want to see you fuck him." Rodney couldn’t believe his voice was that steady.

Ronon glanced up as he wrapped his hand around Rodney’s cock, sliding up and down a few times. Rodney bucked forward as Ronon’s fingers suddenly retreated. Panting shallowly Rodney watched as Ronon used his long reach to snatch the lube from the bedside table. It only took a moment for Rodney to spread some lube onto Ronon’s fingers. That done, Ronon slid a finger into John causing him to jerk hard.

Rodney rested his hand on the lower curve of John’s ass as Ronon thrust slowly and relentlessly. He listened to the noises coming from John as another finger joined the first.

"Hit him again."

Rodney felt John jerk at Ronon’s words. With Ronon watching him intently Rodney rubbed his hand in a small circle on John’s heated skin before suddenly lifting his hand and bringing it back down roughly.

"Ah!" John began to struggle, thrusting himself back onto Ronon’s fingers even as he tried to pull his trapped hand loose. Rodney hit him again, watching as his hand landed causing John's cheek to move against Ronon’s fingers which were still driving into John.

John sobbed, fervently begging them. Rodney slid his finger around John’s skin at the point Ronon’s fingers disappeared. He grinned at Ronon as the begging became more creative. Ronon leaned forward and Rodney met him for a kiss. Before breaking away, Rodney slapped John low on the back of his thigh.

"Please, Ronon." John’s voice caught on the name, hoarse and low.

Rodney could see that sounds got to Ronon. He thought it was because Ronon had been chased so long that any freedom to make noise meant being safe. Rodney used his thumbnail to draw a line across John’s buttock, watching Ronon lick his lips as John shivered and weeped.

Ronon suddenly pulled his fingers loose and pushed John towards Rodney who settled back, letting John fill his arms. He only caught a glimpse of John’s face before he pressed it to Rodney’s skin, but it was enough to make Rodney want to do this again. With John kneeling, his face against Rodney, Ronon slid into John gripping John’s hands together by the wrist against the small of John’s back.

Feeling the moan vibrate across his skin Rodney slid a hand under John and brushed his dick. John jerked and thrust back onto Ronon. Rodney felt John’s dogtags try to catch on his chest hair before swaying away, only to come back to bounce against him again.

Ronon watched Rodney as John groaned and shuddered against them. Ronon began to slowly thrust and on one in-stroke he struck John’s upper thigh with just the tips of his fingers. The sharp cry made Rodney’s hold on John tighten and then John wailed as Rodney began to toy with John’s erection.

"That’s it, John. Let us have you. We’ll play with you until you can’t stand it and then we’ll take you down until you can rest." Rodney could see the difference his voice was making. He watched as Ronon thrust deeper, grunting with each movement.

John twisted one hand loose from Ronon’s grasp and brought the hand up under Rodney’s arm to clutch at Rodney’s shoulderblade.

"P…please. Uh. Uh. R…Rodney."

Rodney bent to kiss the top of John’s head before wrapping his hand firmly around John’s dick. "Let go, John."

It only took a few strokes of Rodney’s hand and John was arched between them groaning through his climax. Ronon slowed his thrusts until John went limp and then Ronon slammed powerfully into him until he came as well. The wails shook the skin of Rodney’s shoulder as John tried to muffle his cries.

Rodney pulled roughly on his own cock as Ronon gently laid John on his side. Batting Rodney’s hand away Ronon took Rodney into his mouth. "Oh, that’s…really good."

Ronon fondled Rodney’s balls as he sucked on the shaft. Rodney watched John shuddering beside them and buried his hand in John’s wild hair. Rodney threw his head back and came, his hand in John’s hair tightening brutally.

****

John lay draped across Ronon’s chest with Rodney tucked against Ronon’s side. Rodney was tracing formulas on John’s skin, but John was too far gone to care what they were.

"Why doesn’t he ever take the metal bits off?"

John drifted even though he knew they were discussing him. He was limp, relaxed for once without it being an act. He wasn’t needed and Rodney was smart enough to explain.

"They’re called dogtags, Ronon. They are part of him. They identify him for the military if he dies. And to him they are a symbol of being a soldier."

See he knew Rodney could explain. John faded away into sleep as Rodney continued to talk over his head.


End file.
